This invention relates to spring chair frames which may be formed from materials which are not springy in character, and yet which are light in weight and permit the economic fabrication of the chair. The present invention provides a novel structure which permits a spring chair frame to be formed of a light material such as an aluminum extrusion and to be economically formed according to a novel spring chair frame manufacturing method.